


Fluff week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Flower frindship bracelets, Garrison trio, Gen, Kid Paladins, Kindergarten Teacher Allura, Kindergarten Teacher Shiro, M/M, Marmora dads, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Shallura, Shay is from Trinidad, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of fluffy stories with different pairings and situations.Day 1-Flower crowns/Friendship bracelets (Garrison Trio)Day 2-Blanket forts/Pillow fights (Paladins and Princess)Day 3-Sleepovers/Nap time(Keith and Lance)Day 4-Movie nights/Game night(Keith, Shiro and Lance)Day 5-Sweets/Midnight snacks(Shiro and Lance)Day 6-Shopping trip/Field trip(Shiro, Allura and kid!Paladins)Day 7-Beach day/Snow day(Hunk and Shay)





	1. Our frindship last longer than the flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship bracelets of flower crowns? Why not both?

Lance looks out the window at the passing scenery as the bus he was on continued its trek to the botanical garden they were visiting for their science class. Hunk was in front of him talking to Shay, while Pidge was leaning against Lance as she played on her DS. Lance just couldn’t wait till they could get off. Once they got to the garden they’d be allowed to wander around in their groups and explore the plant life, as long as they respected the signs that dictated which flowers and plants could be picked. Honestly, the teacher just wanted an excuse to not be in school so they found out about the garden and the class immediately agreed that the trip seemed like a good idea.

“No, no, no! Dang it! I was so close.” Lance looked down as he saw Pidge’s screen go black before showing Sora on the floor, the words game over hanging above him. Pidge flung her head back and groaned louder. “I was so close. Now my thumb hurts.”

“Ahh, the woos of being addicted to video games.” Lance teased, using his opposite hand to pat Pidge’s head.

“Shut up. Are we even almost there?”

“I don’t know.” Lance pressed the home button on his phone, making it light up to show him they had been driving for about an hour. “Think he said it takes an hour and a half to get there, so not that much longer. Maybe you should rest your hand now.”

“Stopping is for the weak. I’m going again.” Lance shook his head as she hit the try again button and the screen with the boss came up. He left her to furiously smash the buttons as he continued looking outside.

Soon, they finally arrived. Once they were off the bus and inside the garden, the teacher spoke up so everyone could hear them. “Alright, so since this isn’t an actual field trip for something you guys need to do for class, you’re free to do whatever you want here. I do ask that some of you bring back some sort of flowers so the principal thinks you did something productive here ok? Stay in your groups and I’ll see you back in front of this gate at 1:30, ok?”

Hunk said goodbye to Shay as she went with her group and lead Lance and Pidge, who was still grumbling about her lose against the boss. “So were we gonna buy something from the gift shop?” Hunk asked, watching a couple classmates make their way over to the sheltered building.

“Don’t have the money. I can make us something.” Lance suggested, grabbing onto the back of Hunk’s shoulders, bouncing. Making things with flowers was easy for him because of how crafty his mother was. It’s probably why Lance was planning to peruse art in college.

“Anything but flower crowns. Those things are coming back into crazy style and my good, if I see another one in close quarters of me, I’m gonna scream.” Pidge complained.

Lance thought. He had to make something. They were walking down the pathway towards one of the fields when he thought of something. The three of them had been friends for the longest time and had even gotten friendship rings at one point but both Pidge and Lance lost theirs. Hunk’s own didn’t even fit his finger so he forgot it half the time.

“I have an idea. I am gonna need to fine flowers with long stems though.”

The two helped Lance find as much as he could and all settled under a large tree, Hunk having the foresight to bring a picnic blanket with him.

“Did you also bring lunch?” Lance asked as they all sat under the shade of the tree, where Pidge immediately pulled her DS out again. He decided to work with Hunk first so she wouldn’t snap at him while trying to fight against the boss.

“As if I’d do anything else. We’re practically being allowed to have a picnic, I came super prepared.”  Hunk said, patting his bag.

While Pidge focused on her game, Lance held Hunk’s wrist hostage as he weaved yellow flowers and long leaves together around Hunk’s wrist until a bracelet was formed. Pidge was still glaring at the game so the two created a bracelet for Lance, blue and white flowers adorning his wrist.

“It’s amazing how quickly you can do that.” Hunk complimented as Lance looked at his own bracelet from afar.

“Thanks. I thought that for today it could replace our rings.”

A giggly smile came to Hunk’s face. he remembered how when Lance lost his ring in the mess that was his house – meaning more on the idea that there was a lot in his house and things got lost at times- Lance messaged them on their group chat saying “I lost my bf ring”. The onslaught of teasing him about the mystery boyfriend was worth the autocorrect messages Lance sent them correcting them on what he meant. It still made him and Pidge laugh when Lance would get the pouty annoyed look on his face.

“Shut it, I can see that look on your face.”

“Fuck yes! Take that you heartless!” Pidge yelled, finally beating the boss.

The two watched her wiggle in place in glee before finally calming down. “Are you good? Got it out of your system?” Lance asked

“Yes I did. So what are we doing?”

“Making friendship bracelets.” Lance said, laying out the remaining white flowers and long leaves out.

“But aren’t friendship bracelets made of string?” Pidge asked, letting Lance take her wrist.

“Well, you didn’t want flower crowns, so this is the next best thing.”

“But this will die eventually. I mean, I know what our friendship won’t but actual bracelets actually last longer don’t they?” she looked up when she didn’t get an answer to see her best friends looking at her with the same look of surprise. “What?”

“Pidge, that was deep.”

“So deep.”

“Oh shut up!” the two laughed at the annoyed look on her face. Soon they all had the bracelets around their wrists. Lance made them all put their hands in a circle to take a Snapchat, with the caption, “the flowers may die but our friendship won’t-Pidge Holt, 2017”


	2. Breaktime for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from the astrial plane, all Shiro wants is for his team to rest. And with the help of Allura, they can do just that. With a few pillows and blankets though.

Shiro was tired. The team was able to get him back from the astral plane not that long ago but the Blade of Mamora already wanted to jump back into things, finding some Lotor person, but Shiro wasn’t having it. His kids needed rest. The whole time before they barely rested and now that there weren’t the worst of worries right now, Shiro was going to take advantage of it. Thankfully most of the Blade of Mamora headed back to their own base, leaving at most 5 of their members, who barely spoke to them anyway so that was fine. First things first, he needed to find the princess.

Allura wasn’t hard to find. She was usually near her quarters, not wanting to be on the bridge where the members of the Blade were, as they tended to nag her about finding more about Lotor.

“Princess.” Allura looked up from the tablet she was looking at on her bed. “I was wondering if I could ask a favour?”

“Of course. Anything that doesn’t have to deal with Galra right now. I do wish the Blade would stop bugging us for a moment.”

“I have something for that. The team needs to relax as well and as childish as it might sound, I think it’ll be a good way to relax. But to do that, I need to know if we have an extra blankets, sheets and/or pillows?”

Allura looked confused. “Why?”

Feeling like a giddy child, Shiro explained. “I want to build a blanket fort. It’s a human thing; they put up blankets to hang up above you so you can curl up and feel safe. My parents and I did it whenever there was a storm outside. We’d use the dining room chairs to hang the blankets and my dad could always arrange it in a way so it’d have a door and we’d have a ton of pillows inside and it’d be really relaxing and I’m rambling, sorry.”

The confused look had morphed into a pleasant smile as Allura shook her head, “no it’s fine. I haven’t heard you talk about your parents. The others have mentioned them, but not you so much.”

“I just miss them too much but I want to share this with the group cause they’re my family now. Do you think you can help me?”

The princess nodded. She knew how much they all needed this and she was more than willing to what she could. “Of course. Thankfully Altean cloths are very resilient, plus the clothing replicator can make bedding as well. Where are we going to do this? In the common room?”

“Yeah, it’ll be easy to lay the blanket out since the couches are so low. Ok, um, help me fix this up and then we can get the rest of the group, ok?”

Allura nodded and took Shiro to the main closet the housed all the bedding. They had work to do.

* * *

 

Keith watched Lance cut his nails as the Blue Paladin watched with a critical eye. They had been spending more time together after Shiro disappeared and even after he got back, they still hung out together.

“Ugg, I’d kill for time to actually do my nails properly. The big bad turtle is gone, but we get no rest from the Mamoraites. I don’t know how much longer I can last on short breaks. It’ll be a matter of time before we’re called in for training again.” Lance complained.

“Well if the Blade thinks finding this Prince Lotor person is important, than we don’t have a choice. Though, I’ll admit, after that insane time we just had, a day of relaxing would be pretty amazing.”

“If you’re admitting to that, than we really need a break.” Lance teased, being dramatic when Keith nudged him over with his foot.

_“Paladins, get dressed in relaxed clothing and come to the common area. We have training to do.”_ Allura announced on the speaker. The two paladins groaned, it never ends. Lance left for his room and Keith switched his clothes for a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top. He forwent shoes, expecting that Allura might want to do mind melding. Lance caught up with him, wearing similar clothes but also wearing a hoodie that matched his lion slippers he was wearing. Lance had way too much fun with the clothing replicator. It had a tail and all. The surprise that was waiting for them made Lance sequel in glee.

“Oh my god, is that a blanket fort? This is the best!” he ran over to Shiro who stood on the ground floor in front of an opening in the blankets.

“Shoes off,” Shiro instructed, gesturing to the pile of Pidge and Hunk’s shoes. “The princess and I decided that we needed a full break. Coran and the mice are going to do their best to keep the Blade away for a while.”

“Oh this is best thing ever! Thank you!” Lance hugged Shiro quickly before sliding down into the fort.

Keith looked apprehensive but shrugged. “Whatever. Anything to get away from those guys.” Keith went down and Shiro followed, pulling the open part closed. It wasn’t dark inside, the lights from above made it dim in the fort, but floating white orbs made it brighter.

Hunk and Lance where on their fronts while Pidge leaned up against Hunk. Allura was against one of the couches and Shiro crawled up next to her.

“This is the best. I haven’t made a blanket fort in forever. I mean I could do it on my bed maybe, if I had a place to stick my blanket.” Lance said, rolling around in the space.

“I’m a bit confused.”

“Back at the Garrison, our beds were bunk beds so it was two stacked on top of each other. Lance and I would stick his really long blanket under my mattress all the way around until the entire bottom bunk was blocked off by the blanket.” Hunk explained

“It really sucked whenever Iverson would come storming in for random checks and find us there. Do you have any idea how many times we were threatened with room change if we didn’t stop ‘doing the dirty behind curtains’? I know I’m gorgeous and Hunk is a gift from god, but he’s not my type.” Lance said, flopping onto his back.

“I’ll try not to take offense to that.” Hunk said.

“Well, have you guys ever heard of the story of how the other teachers and instructors thought that Iverson was going to get them fired and took revenge by pranking him for almost a month?” Shiro asked.

Closing their laptop and turning on their stomach Pidge said, “I am intrigued. Please tell me how his life was made hell.”

“Ok, so it was like my second year…”

* * *

 

Carrying a large tray of leftover food Hunk made the day before, with the mice running around his feet, Coran walked up to the fort.

“I have brought food and the news that the members of the Blade have offered the back off, finally in my opinion.” There was no reply and Coran raised an eyebrow. The group had disappeared for some time now so they had to be hungry. The mice ran over to the blanket and slipped under. Coran waited for someone to open the ‘door’ but instead the mice came back up and started pulling on the opening, pulling the blanket rather far. Coran assumed they wanted him to see something and ducked down to look inside. The sight gave him a smile. The paladins and princess had succumbed to their tiredness it seemed. Hunk was on his back snoring away, Pidge using his stomach as a pillow. He saw the back of Shiro and Allura’s heads, as they leaned against each other, perfectly relaxed. Keith was asleep across from them, his head against his chest while Lance was using Keith’s thigh as a pillow. Pulling the opening closed again Coran said to the mice, “let them rest, they need it.


	3. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly new boyfriends Keith and Lance are about to do a first for their relationship, sleeping with each other...Not like that, just sleeping. Lance wants his boyfriend to stay over so they can continue watching movies.

“I’d like it if you stayed.” Keith looked over at Lance, who was more focused on his lap as his fingers played with his blue fuzzy blanket. The two had been watching a movie on Lance’s laptop and Keith was about to leave to head back to own dorm on the other side of campus when Lance said those words.

“Wh-what?”

Lance shrugged. “You could stay here if you wanted to. I mean it’s pretty late and half the lights on the way don’t work so…I mean if you wanted.”

Keith and Lance had started going out not that long ago. It happened suddenly. They had the same friend group and Lance had begged one of them to help him with his stalkerish ex-boyfriend and Keith offered to help. The guy eventually backed off but Lance, who had feelings for Keith even way before Keith offered to help him, didn’t want to lose the chance to be with him and ended up asking Keith out. It was awkward at first, but they were able to get back into it, but for real this time. While they hung out with each other in their rooms, they never did ask the other to stay in their room overnight. They didn’t even get under the covers together. Lance would always be under the blankets, while Keith was on top of them leaning on Lance or the other way around. Though, Keith wouldn’t deny he’d like the chance too. The two had napped together before, mostly out in the lounge, but sleeping next to Lance felt good.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to say yes but he was kinda nervous. He was going to be sleeping over with his boyfriend. But that was it, just sleeping. He’d cuddle with Lance, get to watch him slowly fall asleep and listen to his really cute soft snore. If he was lucky, maybe he could hear Lance talk in his sleep again. Finally he nodded. “Yeah, ok. I’ll sleepover.”

Lance looked surprised but really happy. “Really? Great, do you need a shower or anything? Or do you want to get changed? We can watch another movie if you want.”

Keith had to laugh a bit at how much of an excited puppy Lance was being. “I took a shower this morning. Let’s watch another movie before I get changed ok?”

Lance nodded and climbed down to the end of his bed, where his laptop was sitting on the end of his desk. They had been binging on anime movies and Lance pulled up one of his favourites, the first Card Captor Sakura movie. He put the full screen on and scooted back to his place and patted the space next to him. “Come on, I’ll share the blankets with you.”

Keith climbed back onto the bed and let the blanket rest on his lap, while Lance snuggled up under it, leaning up against Keith. It wasn’t long before Keith rested his head on Lance’s, his hair pressed up against his cheek. Half way through, when Sakura met Sayraon in China, Keith felt Lance lean even more on him. He looked down and saw Lance asleep. Keith couldn’t help but smile down at his boyfriend and slowly pushed Lance off of him, moving him down lower so he could put Lance’s pillow flat and let him lay on it. Keith stopped the movie and closed the laptop, leaving it to go to sleep on the charger. Making sure to keep quiet, he pulled off his jacket and his jeans. He quietly opened Lance’s pyjama drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Keith couldn’t help but marvel at how long Lance’s legs were as he saw how much of the pants bunched at his feet. Finally, he turned off the lights and quietly climbed back into bed. As if knowing he was close, Lance moved over until he was tucked close to Keith.

“Love you.”

Keith looked at Lance. They hadn’t said they loved each other, though with how long Keith had a crush on Lance and all the time they spent with each other, Keith could tell he was falling in love. He didn’t say anything but brushed his hand against Lance’s cheek, making him cuddle closer. Not yet, but he could tell him soon. For now, just being this close was enough.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finished his art peices in time to join his two boyfriends for their movie night. A night of cuddling, chinese food and horror movies?

Shiro smiled at the sight of Lance standing outside the door, his overnight bag on his shoulder.

“Hi.” He gave Lance a quick kiss before leading him inside. “We weren’t sure if you’d be here. You’re lucky, we haven’t started yet.”

“Things started flowing together at the last minute. Thankfully everything got approved and the art show is scheduled to happen with my art in it. Now we’re just waiting for two more people and then we can get a definite date.” Lance said, looking giddy. Lance was an artist and had been asked by their school if he’d be willing to submit art for an art show. He had been sure he’d miss movie night with his boyfriends because he couldn’t finish his pieces in time or pieces that were done, weren’t enough. But he pushed through and when he got back to his own apartment, he saw that he had time to go over to Shiro and Keith’s apartment to spend the night with them. Honestly after all the stress, he was going to need this.

Shiro pulled him into a big hug. “I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to see your art. I know it’s gonna be amazing.”

Giving Shiro another kiss, he gave him a giddy smile. “Thanks. Where’s Keith?”

“In the bedroom. Watching on the couch felt weird without you. We did order Chinese; there should be enough to share.”

“I’m fine.” Someone knocked on the door and Shiro and Lance looked at it.

“That’d be the food. You can head up to the room. Keith will be happy to see you.”

Nodding and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Lance went to the bedroom, where he found Keith under the comforter on his phone. He dropped his bag down and dropped himself on the bed, draping himself over Keith.

“Lance? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be working on your pieces.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess you don’t want me around then.” Lance removed himself from Keith as if to get up but Keith grabbed him and pulled him back down, not letting go. “Gez, do you want me to go or stay? Make up your mind.”

“How about never leave?” Lance let out a content hum and cuddled up close, wrapping his arms around Keith. “I thought we weren’t going to see you tonight.”

“But you’re happy I’m here right?” Lance asked, resting his chin on Keith’s chest to be able to look at him.

Rolling his eyes but still giving him that smile Lance loved, Keith said, “of course I am.”

Letting out another hum, Lance tucked himself close to Keith, who held him just as tightly as Shiro had done minutes before.

Speaking of the man, he came into the room, holding the plastic bag filled with food that made the room smell of Chinese.

“I come bearing food. Lance we only ordered two drinks, was there something specific you wanted?”

“I’m fine. I steal your drinks half the time anyway.”

“I can attest to that.” Keith said, nudging Lance off of him, waiting till Lance was sitting next to him to push himself up more. “Just a heads up, we already chose the movie and it’s a horror movie.”

“Oh really? Are you telling me that so you can cuddle up next to me?” Lance asked cheekily

“Not likely. I’ve never seen Keith react to horror movies at all.” Shiro said, pulling the containers of food, handing Keith one of the drink containers and the large straws.

“Pft, yeah right. We’ll see.”

Safe to say in the midst of eating Chinese and cuddling, Shiro and Lance let out loud screeches at almost every jump scare, Keith not reacting at all.

“Ah, no don’t! Why do these people do stupid things?” Lance asked, hiding his face in Keith’s neck, Keith not bothered at all as he took a sip of his Sprite, patting Lance’s arm that was wrapped around him. Shiro was just hiding his face in his knees.

“Because it lets me get to cuddle you two.” Using that as incentive, Shiro flopped down across both his boyfriend’s laps, hiding in Keith’s lap. Keith patted Shiro’s head when another set of scream burst through the TV speakers, making both boyfriends let out their own. Keith might get deaf at the end of this but he got to spend the night pretty much cuddling with both his boyfriends, so it was worth it.


	5. White's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's White's Day and all Shiro hopes is that he somehow doesn't mess up Lance's cheesecake.

“I’ll see you tonight then?...ok, bye, love you.” Shiro hung up the phone and let out a breath. “Oh this had better come out right.” Shiro looked through the oven door to look at the cheesecake baking.

March 14 seemed like an insignificant date to most, but for someone who spent the first 5 years of his life in a place where it actually meant something, it was different. Shiro and his family still celebrated different Japanese holidays and White’s Day, the men’s version of Valentine’s Day was one of those. Basically, while on February 14 was a day for him to get chocolate, March 14 was a day for him to give in return. He never really had anyone to give except for female friends and his mom, but he wanted to do something for Lance. Lance went through the trouble of making from scratch chocolates for him and Shiro really wanted to return the favour, with the added bonus of being able to spend it with someone he loved. It wasn’t hard really to do something like this; Lance would take any excuse to eat sweets. He just hoped he didn’t mess up the baking part of it.

Earlier Hunk had spent a good deal of time teaching Shiro how to make Lance’s favourite chocolate swirl cheese cake. Making cheese cake scared him; so many things could go wrong. He let out another big breath. “I can do this. It’ll be fine and he’ll love it. If it doesn’t, hope he still loves me enough.”

* * *

 

Lance juggled with closing the door with the medium sized cake box in his hands. Succeeding, he let out a sigh. “Ok, we’re good. Babe, I’m home.”

“I’m in the kitchen.” There he found Shiro leaning against the counter, in all his good looking glory. “How was manicures?”

Putting the box down, Lance showed off his black nails with white stars. “Do you like them? Maybe I can get you to join me and Allura next time.”

Taking Lance’s hands to get a better look, Shiro let out a laugh. “It’d be a waste with one hand don’t you think?” he said, lifting his prosthetic.

“Pedicures are a thing. I think your feet could do with some love.”

“I’m going to ignore that statement.” Shiro stated before kissing Lance’s hands. “Hey I’ve got a present for you.”

Looking excited, Lance started bouncing in place. “Really? What is it?”

“Well last month, you spent the whole day making something for me. So I decided to do the same for you.” Leaving Lance at his place, Shiro went over and pulled out the cheesecake and presented it Lance. The look of glee was worth the worry from before.

“Is that chocolate swirl cheesecake? Babe.”

“I spent the whole day worrying about if it was going to come out right, so I hope it taste good. Happy White’s day.”

“Oh, Shiro, thank you.” Lance kissed Shiro over the cake, making sure he didn’t squish it. “But oh gosh. I feel a bit embarrassed.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Lance took the cheesecake and set it down next to cake box, which he handed to Shiro. He pulled off the top to reveal a white iced cake with the words ‘Happy White’s day’ in black. “I might have gotten you this.”

“Um, thanks. But Lance I’m supposed to do something for you today, not the other way around.” Shiro explained patiently. Though, he had a good idea as to why Lance did, because he was sure he recognised what kind of cake this was. “Lance, sweetie, is this cake from Blue Lion Bakery? Possibly, the berry and cream cake?”

“Maybe. But honestly, after eating a slice with Allura, I really want you to have one and…”

Shaking his head fondly, Shiro continued for Lance, “ended up getting a whole one?” Lance just gave him his usual innocent smile. “Alright fine, but you’re eating my cake first ok. I slaved and feared over it.”

“Like I’d do anything else.” Giving Shiro another kiss on the cheek, he said, “Thank you and Happy White’s day.”


	6. To space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids at Lions Kindergarden are about to become Paladins. But their leader Shiro just needs to keep an eye on two wandering Paladins.

“There’s an extra sweater in his bag and I know you have a stocked first aid kit, but I put another one in there just in case.” Shiro stood in front of Ulaz with a patient smile. He knew there were protective parents, some more than others, but Ulaz took it to a whole other level. He guessed it had to do with him being a doctor. Ulaz being his own physical therapy doctor was insight enough to how he could be. He shared a look with Thace, his husband behind Ulaz’s back, who looked a bit exasperated.

“Honey,” Thace said, interrupting his husband, “Keith is going to be completely fine. You trust Shiro and Allura don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Shiro took a bit of pride in the look Ulaz gave Thace, like it was a stupid question to ask.

“Then I’m sure he’s more than capable in making sure Keith is ok. They’re going to a planetarium, you know, the one we take Keith to all the time.” Thace said, gesturing to their adopted son, who was leaning against Thace’s leg, looking rather bored.

“Wow, you’ve been to the planetarium huh?” at Keith’s nod, Shiro said, “maybe you should lead the tour and not our guide huh?” Keith shook his head. “no? Aright, I guess we’ll have to deal with the tour guide. Hey, why don’t you go and play with the others while your dad,” he said looking at Ulaz, “makes your bag a bit lighter?” he watched as Keith ran over to where Lance and Hunk were playing, Pidge nearby, her eyes focused on the tablet on her lap. “Ulaz, really. Keith will be fine. So let’s empty the bag a little huh?”

Keith plopped himself down next to Lance, who was laying down on his blue lion plush to roll Chuchule, one of the class pet mice, in her ball.

“Why’s your bag so big?”

“Dad kept putting things in my bag but daddy was telling him not to, but he didn’t listen.”

“Is it true you went to the planetarium?” Pidge asked, not looking up from her iPad. The kids were allowed to bring electronics on field trips, but once they got there, they were handed over to their teachers and they got them back on the trip back to school.

Keith nodded, “daddy took me there after he and dad adopted me. It’s really cool. They have this really cool room where you can play with the planets.”

“Really? I wanna see it!” Lance said, letting Chuchule roll off. “do you think we can go see it?”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Thace came over with the reduced bag and dropped it next to his son as he crouched down next to him. “alright, Shiro convinced your dad to take some things out, so your bags much lighter. I’ll come pick you up when you get back ok? Have a good time.” Thace pressed a kiss to Keith’s head. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye daddy.”

“Ulaz means well.” Allura stated, picking up Chuchule’s ball.

“Yeah, I know, though, he can go a bit overboard. Should we check and make sure everyone is here?”

Allura nodded. “we did get calls from some parents saying they’re kids won’t be able to come because of the cold going around. So we should have a small group.”

“Yes, but Keith and Lance are in that group and you know how that usually goes.”

Sharing a smile with Shiro, Allura said, “yes, either they’re arguing up a storm or they’re somehow getting into trouble. I just hope the manager of the planetarium doesn’t tell us off, like we’re the little kids.” The two burst into childish giggles at the thought.

Allura sobered up, “but we are going to keep an eye on them and make sure they understand they can’t cause any trouble.”

Giving a firm nod, Shiro agreed. The two looked at each other and dissolved into giggles again.

“Ok, seriously, we have to be serious if they get into trouble.” Allura said

“We will, we will. I’m sure they’ll be on their best behaviour.”

* * *

 

“Alright guys, remember stay with your partner at all times and have your name tags on. We don’t want to lose any of you but if we do, look for a person wearing the planetarium shirt and show them your name tag ok?” Shiro instructed. When the kids answered him, Shiro started again, “alright, our tour guide is gonna meet us soon and take us around. No wandering off and please listen to them ok?”

“Welcome little space rangers!” an energetic man with orange hair and an impressive moustache came bounding over. “This is the Lions Kindergarten correct? Well not anymore, today you are the Paladins of the Lions, protectors of space!” The kids all giggled at the eccentric man in front of them. “I am Coran and I’ll be your guide. Today, I’ll take you on your training so you can finish by going around our planets.”

Keith was holding onto Lance’s hand so they could stay close and started yanking on it, “Lance, that sounds like that planet room.”

“Really? I want to see it.”

“Maybe we go see it. I know how to get there.”

Lance’s face filled with excitement as Coran got the kids to follow him down the hall to their first activity. They were lead into a room that held a large silver dome with an opening to crawl into.

“Alright, first thing’s first. We need to learn about the different stars. So I’m going to give you a small lesson on the different constellations. What is a constellation you might ask? Well, all those questions will be answered inside the star dome. Are any of the kids claustrophobic?” Coran asked the teachers.

Shiro shook his head, “Lance has a mild case but only when he’s in a small space by himself. But I’ll sit him next to me near the entrance.” Then he looked over at Allura who started yanking hard on his sleeve. “what? What is it?”

“We’ve made a new record. Keith and Lance are gone.” Shiro looked around and saw she was right. There was no familiar heads of hair or matching Space Rangers shirts the two had been wearing.

“How the heck did they disappear so quickly? Where could they of gone?”

“Keith wanted to show Lance the planet room,” Pidge said, from her spot next to Shiro.

“If she’s talking about the one on the tour then it’s not surprising that’s where they went, it’s not that far from here. Down the hall and instead of going left, go right. The door way is big and there’s a sign next to the room.” Coran instructed.

“Ok, Allura keep an eye on the rest of them. I’ll go get our wandering Paladins.”

Finding the room wasn’t hard. The hallway wasn’t filled with people so he could hear the two kids voices clearly.

“Mars was named after the Roman god of war. He’s also called Ares.” Lance was saying.

“How do you know that?”

“My big brother is reading Percy Jackson to me. We started Heroes of Olympus last night. Did you know Roman gods have Greek names too?”

“Really? Well I like Mars the best. There are aliens there. What planet do you like?”

There was a pause of silence before Lance stared speaking again. “Neptune? I like Poseidon and that’s what he’s called.”

“Do you want to go to space?” the question was a turn in subject but that’s how kids were.

“Yeah! I wanna be like the Space Explores, and be a hero of the universe. And you’ll be there with me.”

Deciding to make himself known, Shiro walked into the room to see Keith and Lance spinning the Mars model. It looked like anyone was allowed to move the planets that hung from the ceiling in any way they wanted. “how are you two going to be Space Explorers if your missing out on training? Boys, what did we say about wandering off?”

Looking incredibly sheepish, Keith said, “I knew where we were going. Daddy takes me here all the time.”

“I know, but you two aren’t going to be able to go into space if you get into trouble. Come on you two.” The two boys took each of his hands and let themselves be lead back to where the lesson on constellations was happening. “but hey, wanna know what my favourite planet is?”

Forgetting that they were in a bit of trouble, Lance started to beg, “which one, which one?”

“I like Pluto best, small and underappreciated.”

“But Shiro, we like you.” Lance said, looking confused.

“Well then, at least I’m doing my job right?”


	7. First snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay is staying with her boyfriend Hunk for winter break and even gets to see her first glimpse of snow ever.

Hunk shifted his weight as people continued coming out from past the security check point. His long distance girlfriend was coming to visit him now that her school was on break. He had seen her about 2 months ago but he was still excited to see her. He missed being able to cuddle with her and cook for her.

“Hunk!” it wasn’t hard to notice Shay. She was about half a head taller than him, which would make other guys uncomfortable with a girl towering over them but Hunk loved that about her. Hugs fitted better and nose bumped, which Shay loved giving, just were better. Her tanned skin and green eyes glowed when the locked eyes and Hunk opened his arms for her. She was quick to run into them, hugging Hunk tightly. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Hunk said, pressed against her shoulder. He picked her up and spun her around, ignoring her shriek to put her down. He was just glad to have her close again. He set her down and pulled away far enough so they could have their arms comfortably wrapped around each other. “I’m really glad you came to spend your break with me, though, it’ll be way different than Trinidad.”

Hiding her mouth practically behind one hand, “how cold is it here? I don’t know if I have a thick enough jacket. I just have the one my mom ordered for me.”

Hunk tugged on the sleeve of the brown pea coat she was wearing. “Is this it, cause that’s not thick enough for most people. Don’t worry, the car isn’t parked far, but you can borrow my jacket if you want. Do you have bags to pick up?”

The two got Shay’s bigger suitcase and split the two bags between them and headed towards Hunk’s car, hands linked between them. Hunk got the bags into the car quickly, noticing how quickly Shay started shivering.

“I have hot chocolate at the house.” Hunk said, watching Shay hold her hands up to the vents. He had also passed her his jacket, which despite the height difference, she looked like she was drowning in.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, are Lance and Pidge going to be at the house?”

Hunk shook his head as he back out of his parking space. “Keith surprised Lance with a trip to Korea to meet his family there and Pidge headed up to spend the first part of break with her brother and his boyfriend. We’ve got the house to ourselves. Well, Sunflower is waiting for us, but other than that, it’ll just be us.”

“Did Sunflower miss me?” Shay asked, thinking about Hunk’s tan furred Maine Coon. Large yes, but the sweetest thing on the planet.

“Poor guy was sniffing around to where you kept your bag, wondering why it wasn’t there for him to sit on. He likes sleeping on your pillow.” Hunk said, knowing how happy it would make Shay. And he was right, with the smile she gained.

“I can’t wait to see him.” the two continued to talk before fading off into comfortable silence. Soon Hunk pulled up in front of his apartment. They were quick to get inside, where Sunflower greeted them at the door, jumping into Shay’s arms after meowing at her, almost as if to ask where she went. “Oh hi baby. It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hope not just for him. I missed you too.” Hunk teased, taking Shay’s suitcases to his room.

“Of course I’m still staying for you, but I missed you more.” Shay said, pressing a kiss to Sunflower’s head.

“Hey!”

Shay laughed as she dropped Sunflower down and watched him run off to the window where and attachable cat seat was. She did notice something and walked over, looking as snow started falling from the sky. But never seeing snow, she wasn’t sure what it was.

“Hunk, is it raining?”

Coming over and resting his chin on Shay’s shoulder, Hunk looked out the window. “It’s snow. You’ve never seen it, not even on TV?”

Shay shook her head. “Our TV was barely on half the time anyway, I was always out with friends or reading. Rax just used it to play video games and my parents only watched the news.”

“So you’ve never experienced snow, ever?” when Shay shook her head, Hunk pulled towards the door and pushed the jacket he had been wearing earlier to her and pulled on another one, before taking her out of his apartment and back downstairs. Once he was sure she was protected enough he pulled her out onto the sidewalk. “So, how does it feel?”

“It’s wet and cold.”

“It’s basically frozen water, but softer then ice. I’ve always like snow actually.” Hunk said, looking up into the sky as the flakes started to catch in his hair.

“How come?”

“Well we’d have snow ball fights or make snow angels or just sit with each other and drink hot chocolate. Plus it’s the best cuddle weather.”

“You look really pretty.” Hunk looked at Shay, who was blushing, pulling Hunk’s jacket closer to her, “the snow in your hair makes you look like your glowing.”

“Shay! I’m supposed to be giving you compliments and making you red, not the other way around.”

Bobbing his nose with hers, Shay said, “Red’s a good colour on you. It means I can make you blush as much as you make me.”

“S-stop! Come on, it’s getting cold, last thing I want is for you to get sick.”

“But then you can cuddle me back to health.” Shay remarked, hanging onto Hunk’s arm.

“Shay!”


End file.
